Anywhere I Would Have Followed You
by Nami Foxx
Summary: In a world where being soulmates means everything, can Gray and Juvia keep their relationship afloat? main!Gruvia side!Nalu itty bitty jerza


Title: Anywhere I would have followed you

Summary: In a world where being soulmates means everything, can Gray and Juvia keep their relationship afloat?

Gray's seventeen and Juvia's sixteen when he finds her standing on the railing of the downtown bridge, her blue hair flowing in the harsh wind.

It's the middle of winter and he can see her bare legs shaking, her boots slipping on the ice.

He's shocked at first, taking the picture in of the young woman clothed in a blue dress and brown boots.

He watches silently as she studies the thrashing water storming beneath her, his eyes locked on her red hands gripping the pole next to her.

He starts to walk closer and faster, snow crunching under his own boots.

She snaps her head to him and he freezes under her emotionless stare, her dark blue eyes boring into his.

Her pink lips are parted and he holds his breathe as she flicks her eyes between him and her feet.

He takes a few more steps and holds up his hands in a surrender position.

"Please don't." She speaks, her voice hard and head shaking.

"What are you doing?" He tries not to sound too concerned, but a little laces with his words.

He takes another small step and holds his hand out but she glares at him and grips harder onto the cold pole.

He sighs and drops his hand.

Of course him of all people would be picked to do this.

"Can you at least tell me what's wrong?"

She swallows and flinches at the wind lightly hitting her face.

"Nobody…nobody wants Juvia. She is useless to this world."

He raises his eyebrows at her odd way of speaking and stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sure that's not true."

She nods quickly and a string of tears gather in her blue eyes.

"Juvia is miserable. It would just be so easy if she jumped and then she could…Juvia would be free."

"You wouldn't be free. You would be dead."

"No one would care."

"I would."

They were silent then, eyes locked and neither backing down.

She sniffs and raises her head to the dark sky, snowflakes melting into her red skin.

"Why does it even matter to you? You don't even know Juvia."

"Is that your name? Juvia?"

A quick nod from her and forced smile from him.

"Well Juvia, I know you now and I think you should come down now before you get hurt."

"Go away." Her voice was desperate now, pleading and soft.

"Look, I'm doing this because you really look like you need someone." He walks closer and stretches his arm to her while she bites her lip. "And I'm right here."

Tears fall down her face, pricking at her frozen face.

"Okay?"

And then she's nodding and taking his hand with her own, the other still wrapped around the bridge.

She slips on her way down and he catches her, holding on to her like an easily broken glass.

He adjusts them till he's carrying her princess style and grins down at her while she frowns, tears still dribbling down her cheeks.

He shakes the hand he's still holding and locks his eyes with hers.

"Gray Fullbuster at your service."

The side of her mouth tips up and she giggles and Gray bubbles with happiness.

"Juvia Lockser." She repeats and he begins to trek down the snow ridden road.

"Well Juvia… You really look like you need some hot chocolate."

Maybe someone could love her after all.

He's nineteen and she's eighteen when he finally manages to swallow his nerves and take her on a real date.

She has blossomed since they met, turning from the bitter frown to a rainbow and sunshine filled smile.

It's early spring and they're at a coffee shop enjoying a morning coffee together.

She's giggling at something he said, her hand covering her mouth and her sunhat bobbing.

He watches the sunlight shine down on her pretty face and he swallows thickly, attempting to shake Lucy's and Erza's comments out of his head.

"It's obvious you like her Gray."

"She has feelings for you, I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet."

"Take her on a date!"

Did he want to take her on a date? A real one?

"Gray-Sama~" she calls sweetly and he glances to her cup now in front of his face.

"Does Gray-Sama want to try Juvia's drink? It's not too sweet. Just how you like it."

She grins and his heart thumps, his palms sweaty and eyes staring at the straw inches from his mouth.

"Erm… Sure why not."

He plucks it from her and and shifts his gaze to the ground, unable to look at her.

He takes a quick sip and sticky, cold, sweetness fills his mouth and he struggles to swallow the lump in his throat.

He sets the cup down and nods, eyes directed to the white table.

"It's alright."

"Ah Gray-Sama has some of Juvia's coffee on his mouth."

Before he can react, she leans over and brushes her thumb over his bottom lip and his eyes flick to her own as they both freeze in place.

She blinks and sits back, biting at her lip shyly and laughing nervously.

"Eh… Juvia is sorry she-"

"Do you want to go out later tonight?" He interrupts and blurts out, his face burning.

She snaps her head up, her mouth making a perfect o.

"L-like a date?" She whispers and covers her mouth with her hands.

He could faint from the heat he was feeling.

"Yes a date."

"Of course! Juvia would love too!" She yells and stands up quickly and he jumps at her loud acceptation.

He fumbles and stands as well, tossing his drink and turning from her.

"Dress warm, I'll pick you up at 7."

He walks away faster than he can hear her reply.

He decides to take her ice skating and after calling Lucy and freaking out, he walks to Juvia's apartment, the nerves eating up his arms.

He knocks on the wood and looks down at his outfit wondering if it's okay. He wanted this date to be as causal as possible, so he threw on dark jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. He's honestly doesn't care what he's wearing and he knows Juvia won't either so he shakes it off.

It take her less than a minute to open the door, causing Gray to jump back at the sudden gust of wind.

She's beautiful as always, her hair pulled in low pigtails and dressed in a dark purple sweater, black leggings and black combat boots.

He coughs lightly after she has locked her door and holds out his arm.

She giggles and loops hers through his and he leads her down the hallway.

Her eyes light up when they enter the rink and pulls her to the shoe rental.

He ties her skates and she watches silently.

"You ever skated before?" She shakes her head no and he nods and holds his hand out to her, she takes it hesitantly.

She's a fast learner and Gray feels proud watching her slide on the ice in front of him, their hands still grasped together.

The walk home is silent, but not awkward and Gray loves it.

He walks her to her apartment door and he turns to see her staring at their linked hands.

"Thank you for tonight Gray-Sama, Juvia had a great time."

She slips her hand free and digs into her purse for her keys.

He bounces from one side to the other and his mind screams at him to kiss her.

Her keys jingle and she finally pulls them out, a frown gathering on her lips.

"Can I kiss you?" His smooth voice asks but his insides are tingling.

Her keys fall to the floor and shock overcomes her face as she lifts it to meet his.

A beat passes and then she begins to burst out laughing, taking the extra measure and slapping her knee with her hand.

Gray rolls his eyes as she laughs into her hands, her eyes clenched tightly.

"Did Gray even need to ask? He is such a-"

The last of her sentence is muffled by his lips on hers, his hands grasping he upper arms and bringing her closer to him.

Juvia's hands make their way to his head as her fingers slide into Gray's soft hair.

His hands leave her arms and grab her hips, dragging her with him till her back is up against the wall.

She coaxes his lips open with her tongue and sighs, grinning into the kiss.

She pulls him closer, one hand on his neck and the other caressing his cheek.

He's the first to break away, but he stays in the position, softly putting his forehead on her own.

"Thank you Gray." She breaths out and he chuckles and rubs her hip.

"For what? Kissing you? I can do it again if you wan-"

"For saving me."

His eyes pop open and she smiles, putting both hands on either side of his face, her eyes still closed.

He shakes his head and smiles before crashing his lips back on hers.

Gray is twenty and Juvia is nineteen when he realizes that he loves her.

They're in-between the stages of friends and a couple and Gray can't make up his mind while Juvia just waits patiently.

They've gone on numerous dates already and each has been better than the last, today is Gray's favorite.

He sneaks her into his art studio after classes and shows her where his station is, all the supplies they use everyday and his favorite easel.

She listens with great curiosity, genuinely interested in what he's saying.

But then of course to Juvia, everything Gray says is interesting.

He shyly shows her his paintings and she studies them, smiling and praising him.

"Juvia didn't know you were so good Gray-Sama."

"Yeah well just wait till winter, I'm better at ice sculpting."

She picks a board up and it's one of his wips, but she's drawn to the dark back ground and white flakes scattered across it.

"What's this?" He scratches the back of his head and softy takes it from her hands.

"It was supposed to be a painting of the night we met, but I never finished and I lost my inspiration."

"Oh." She frowns and he sets it in his easel while she turns to look at the room.

"Juvia always wanted to be an artist when she was little, but Gray-Sama is hundred times better than her."

She laughs airily and he watches her while opening some of his paint and squirting it into the pallet.

"Come here, we can paint together."

"Oh no, Juvia would ruin the painting if she tried."

Taking her hand he begins to lead her over, typing and apron around her pink dress.

"Don't worry, we'll do it together."

…

He doesn't know how they end up on the subject of marriage, but they do and Gray loses his focus while brushing the paint over the canvas.

He clears his throat and grabs harder onto Juvia's hand, guiding it across the dark paint.

"Does Gray-Sama want to get married to someone one day?"

"I don't know honestly, maybe." He shrugs and dips the brush into the light blue, casting a glance at Juvia's wavy hair in a pony tail.

"Juvia wants the ring." She giggles and let's her hand be guided. "She likes how it symbols the bond forever."

"Even if I did get married, I'd probably do something artsy with my ring. I'd probably find a way to incorporate it into a piece."

Juvia hums and Gray pulls back admiring the now full canvas.

She gasps when she looks at the whole thing, her hands covering her mouth and spreading blue paint into her face.

"Juvia loves it!" She crushes him into a hug and he slowly hugs back, admiring the painting as well.

It came out exactly how he imagined.

The silver bridge, the snow, and Gray and Juvia's figures from behind. She's on the bridge and he's standing behind her, just like the first day they met.

She pulls away and leans closer, taking in the details and grinning to herself.

Gray feels butterflies in his stomach watching her and he realizes he could do this for the rest of his life.

He also realizes that Juvia needs some answers.

He sneaks up next to her and rings his hand through her's and she grins up at him with her paint covered face.

He takes the brush full of blue paint and writes their initials on the white part.

"There." He sets the brush down and pulls her closer in a side hug. "Our first painting as a couple."

Gray is twenty-one and Juvia is twenty when he finally tells her that he loves her.

Juvia was not the type of person to hide her feelings, especially after being deprived of love for many years, she didn't want to waste any time.

It's not that Gray doesn't love her, because everyone knows that he does. He just doesn't want to lose her like everyone else.

It's early, too early in Juvia's opinion when she's woken by Gray's frustrated groans and the smell of paint.

He's been stressed, trying to get a costumer's piece done in time and Juvia knows this, it's killing her having to watch him struggle.

She gets up slowly from their bed on the floor in his studio apartment and wraps a sheet around her naked body before making her way to Gray standing in front of an easel.

His smoke is clouding the air and Juvia tries her best not to cough when she inhales it and it burns down her throat.

He puts it out and sighs when she wraps her arms around his waist and sets her head on his bare back, her eyes heavy.

"The sun is not even awake yet Gray-Sama."

He finds her hands and holds them while closing his eyes.

"Sorry I woke you up."

She shakes her head and pulls him closer to her.

"It's fine, Juvia knows how much this needs done."

She lets go of him and tightens the sheet against her body, he turns and she frowns at the dark bags under his tired eyes.

"Want Juvia to make you breakfast? You can catch a quick cat nap while she makes pancakes."

She smiles when he bites his lip and makes a thinking face.

"I'd rather have you honestly."

He gives her a once over and her face heats up.

"It's amazing how many times we can have sex and you'll be naked in front of me but you still get embarrassed." He chuckles as she hits him lightly but hides a grin overcoming her face.

…

An hour passes and a steady rain is dripping outside, the smell of pancakes wafting from the two plates now on the floor.

Juvia is on top of Gray, riding him slowly and sleepily into heaven, matching to the rhythm of the rain.

She's soft and her blue hair is loose exactly as Gray likes, her droopy eyes locked with his.

Smoke from his recent cigarette is clouding the air around the two when his hands find her hips and roll them till he's on top and continues their intimate morning.

Gray slides his hands into hers and lifts them above her head, kissing her neck lovingly as sighs slip from her mouth.

They reach their high and come down together kissing.

She hums happily when he slips out and kisses her nose, falling to her side and covering them both with a blanket.

Juvia turns to face him and closes her eyes lightly while he gathers her up in his arms.

He keeps his eyes wide open as she traces his back with her fingers.

He watches her silently as she draws in and blows out each of her prized breaths, her hand becoming less and less focused.

He smiles and nudges her softly with his knee.

"Juvia."

She scrunches up her nose and opens her eyes slightly.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Her eyes fly open as she shoots up and Gray's arms pool around her waist.

"What did Gray-Sama just say to Juvia?" She demands and he sits up as well, grabbing her face and kissing her deeply before pulling her back to lay down again.

He brushes the hair off her neck and behind her ear and cuddles closer to her.

"You heard me, I love you."

Gray's still twenty-one and Juvia's still twenty when it all comes crashing down later that year.

It's late summer in the evening when they're taking a walk in the park, eating ice cream and chatting idly.

Gray wishes he hadn't stopped at the newspaper stand. He wishes he would have pulled Juvia along before everything was ruined.

But he stopped and picked up one of the papers anyway.

"Science breakthrough: Soulmate machine." Juvia reads off his shoulder, her ice cream melting.

He rolls his eyes and refolds the paper, scoffing as Juvia licks up the sticky treat.

"What the hell is wrong with people?" He shakes his head and starts to walk down the path, Juvia in tow.

"Oh? Does Gray not believe in soulmates?" She teases and he shakes his head again, reaching back to grab her hand.

"Not really…but if there were such a thing, we'd definitely be confirmed as positive."

"Juvia loves how sure Gray is acting about it." He looks back at her and pats her cheek softly.

"C'mon Juvia were so in love it's sick!"

"Well then let's go do it! Just to see if we're right!"

…

The office is cold and Gray feels uneasy as Juvia sits next him, absentmindedly drawing circles into his palm.

Couples fill the seats around them, waiting for their chance to find out if they are soulmates.

Some are crying and some are overly happy and Gray is beginning to feel very anxious.

Every fiber in his being was telling him to grab Juvia and run out of the place and never look back.

But then he looked at her and she grinned her perfect smile and he knew they would be ok.

They had nothing to worry about right?

Wrong.

The procedure was simple.

Walk into the small white room holding hands and stand still as it evaluates you.

If your soulmates, the room turns green.

If your not, the room turns red.

They step into the room slowly and Gray swallows thickly as Juvia plays nervously with the fabric of her navy dress.

He could tell she was scared of the outcome by her face and he squeezes the hand he was holding, prompting her to look at him.

"No matter what happens, I love you Juvia."

"Juvia loves Gray-Sama too."

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

His heart and both Juvia dropped to the ground when the room flashed red and Gray's vision blurred.

He couldn't move, just stare blankly at the red wall.

Juvia's hyperventilating sobs filled the room and Gray's eyes slid to her body kneeled on the floor, her hands covering her eyes.

The anguish that poured into his heart was the worst he had felt in years but not one tear fell from his eyes, they just simply pricked at the corners before he blinked them away.

The door opened and Gray bent down, delicately grabbing ahold of her arms and lifting her off the ground before guiding her outside.

She's still sniffling when they get inside his apartment, both kicking off their shoes and collapsing onto the bed.

They lay on their sides facing one another, Juvia's tears now trickling off her nose and onto the pillow.

He lifts his hand to comfortingly rub it down her arm and notices he was shaking as his fingers touch her porcelain skin.

His hand slid till he grabbed her hand and Gray pulled it to his face, turning it to kiss her wrist.

She begins to whimper as he presses his lips to her skin over and over, hoping to silence her cries.

He leans up on his elbow and tips over, placing a kiss to her forehead and then her cheek.

When he pulls away, she sits up as well and grabs his face roughly, pulling it to hers till his forehead is on her own and their noses brush.

"I will never let you go." His breath tickles her mouth as she frowns.

"And Juvia won't let you."

She's determined, but she knows that one day he won't be hers anymore. No matter how selfish it seems, she'll try her best to keep him by her side for a little longer.

He shakes his head before tilting it and dragging her closer, locking her lips in a heated kiss.

It's quick and messy, their hands sloppy and trying to grab as much as they can.

Gray takes his time to bite, suck, and mark her up all over while her warm hands hastily rip off what's left of the clothes on their bodies.

They moved slowly as one, taking in each of the other as much as they can. The kisses are hard and passionate as if that was the last time they were going to be together.

They weren't far off either.

But they thought they could still love one another, no matter what.

Gray's twenty-three and Juvia's twenty-two when he proposes to her on a cold winter morning.

He wakes her up early, giving her a sweet breakfast in bed and rushing her to get ready afterwords.

She watches him curiously as he drives them, his thumbs tapping the steering wheel and his knee bobbing up and down.

She knits her eyebrows together and her stomach jitters when he pulls onto a familiar bridge covered in soft snow.

"Why did Gray-Sama bring Juvia here?"

Her question stays unanswered and instead he smiles gently, reaching over and grabbing her jean clad thigh reassuringly.

The traffic is slow when they get to the well known pole, the paint chipped and graffitied on now.

Gray pulls over and stops the car, getting out and opening the door for her.

Juvia hesitantly slips out, eyeing him and pulling her green parka closer around her.

She follows him to the metal pole, a wave of nostalgia crashing over her.

She turns to Gray and is surprised to see him down on one knee, the snow soaking into his dark pants.

He's grinning and holds a finger up when she opens her mouth to speak, her words dying in the back of her throat.

"Everyone says that when you meet your soulmate for the first time, the whole world stops and everybody else disappears but the one person in front of you.

Others say it's like being struck by lighting, or fireworks go off and your heart feels like it's been set on fire.

But with you, it wasn't any of those.

I didn't know I loved you when I met you.

I didn't hear someone yelling from the sky directing me to you and saying "There she is, go and get her."

I was luckier.

I got to learn everything about you slowly and fall in love with you all on my own accord.

Most people these days don't get to say that they're in love with someone anymore, they just get to be soulmates.

But not us.

I love you because I love you, no because some stupid machine says I can.

So, Juvia Lockser…will you marry me?"

He opens his palm and a shiny silver ring catches Juvia's attention as he smiles sheepishly at her, light snow glittering from the light sky.

She doesn't speak for a while, her eyes trained on the ring and tears building up in her eyes.

His heart jumps when she begins to nod frantically, falling to the ground and wrapping her arms around his neck, blubbering into his dark blue coat.

She pulls away and wipes furiously at her face as Gray slides the simple ring onto her finger, cars passing them noisily unaware of the special moment between the two.

She doesn't care that one day Gray would actually meet his soulmate and leave her, because he was her's for now.

Gray is still twenty-three and Juvia's is still twenty-two when they marry that summer, the small occasion taking place in the Fernandez backyard.

The sun is shining but the wind is cool, letting the light gray and blue directions flap in it.

She's gowned in a beautiful, white mermaid dress, her blue hair curled and pinned with a veil and he has on a dashing light gray tux to match.

They sneak into the bathroom ten minutes before the ceremony, making out like teenagers on the counter and trashing the pre wedding rule.

It was doomed anyway.

He's smirking when she walks down the isle, Natsu patting him on the back and Erza taking pictures.

Juvia cries but Gray doesn't, just kisses her wrists after they deliver their vows, promising to love one another forever.

Lucy squeals loudly and everyone claps when they kiss, Natsu yelling that "him and Luce will be next!"

But Gray's not paying attention to him, he's grinning at his brand new gorgeous wife.

Gray knew they both meant their vows and her thought maybe they could spend the rest of their lives together.

Grow old together.

Oh how wrong he had been.

Gray's twenty-six and Juvia's twenty-five when it crashes and burns to the ground like an unstable house, the flames slowly bleeding into the wood, greedily taking inch by inch.

It was just supposed to be a simple date at the downtown festival, it ended up being the day Gray lost everything he ever wanted.

He's the first to notice the man staring dreamily at his Juvia after she accidentally bumps into him with her nine month old pregnant belly.

She holds her tummy before shifting her gaze to the man and Gray feels his heart shatter when she stops, her eyes glazing over and her hands dropping to her sides.

The presumably wife of the man covers her mouth in horror and Gray feels uneasiness fill his stomach watching her.

"W-wait, wait a s-second." Tears stream down her face as the wife grabs the man's arm when he starts to introduce himself to Juvia.

Anger builds in Gray and he tenses before Juvia's hands grasp his arm, pulling him to look at her.

She's frowning, tears dripping from the corners of her eyes, wide and frantic.

She grabs his face with her hands and he stares into her blue eyes blankly.

"Juvia only loves Gray-Sama, Juvia swears. Juvia only loves Gray-Sama." She sobs and he sniffs, lifting a finger and wiping her wet cheek.

"No, no, no, please." She begs, his heart clenching uncomfortably in his chest and his vision clouding.

Juvia gasps and lurches forward, wrapping her arms around her enormous belly and Gray pulls out of his trance, bending down to her level.

"What is it? What's wrong Juvia?" His voice hoarse and broken.

"Juvia thinks her water just broke." Her face is soaked with tears and his heart races as she lets out a strangled gasp, clutching onto Gray's shirt and sobbing uncontrollably.

"I love you Gray."

…

She's still crying, her blue hair pulled into a messy bun, the hospital gown barley pulled over her body and blood covering her hands.

Gray chokes when the doctor hands him his beautiful baby girl, her big dark eyes staring up at him and her tiny hand reaching up at his face.

Juvia's clenching her hands to her heart and watching as Gray brings over their daughter, climbing into the bed slowly with her and holding the both of them,

He presses a kiss to Juvia's shoulder and she takes a deep breath, turning her head to look at his face fully.

She mouths the words "I'm sorry."

And he nods.

They knew it was over and done for good.

If he had known Juvia was going to leave him, he would have wished that his daughter at least had her striking eyes instead of his own. Now he had nothing of her but her empty presence in his apartment.

Gray's twenty-six and Juvia's twenty-five when they make love for the last time together.

It's late when Gray stalks into their room after putting the baby to sleep and sighs before laying on the bed next to a cross legged Juvia brushing her hair.

He grimaces at the deep purple bags under her eyes and silently watches as she sets the brush down and turns the lamp off.

He wraps his arms around her waist and drags her down with him, adjusting so his head is tucked under her, his nose buried in her neck and her hand running through his black hair.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"It's okay." He says.

He didn't mean it.

They take their time making love, his shuddering hands running up her thigh and splaying out under her shorts.

She drags her fingernails down his back as he bites into her shoulder, running his tongue over her soft skin.

They don't speak, just letting whimpers and sighs escape their mouths.

They drink up everything they can, soaking up the love pouring out of their hearts.

He kisses her tears away and she presses her lips to the scars scattering his body before he kisses her deeply one last time.

He grabs her jaw roughly and gains her full attention.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

When Juvia wakes up, he's gone but a note is in his place.

An empty pit forms in her heart when she sits up slowly, noticing something wrapped at the end of their bed.

She knows exactly what it is because it's Gray, but she unwraps it anyway excitedly, hoping to feel something again.

It's the first painting they painted together yeas ago and Juvia runs her hand over it, smiling bitterly when her finger find his ring taped to the edge of the board.

She slips her off carefully, admiring it for a minute before lifting the tape up slowly.

And then she sticks hers under with his, right where it should be.

She leaves the painting on his bed for him to find later.

Gray is thirty and Juvia is twenty-nine when he watches her marry her soulmate in the fall at a white church.

It's raining, the drops of rain sprinkling with the autumn leaves in the streets and the smell of cinnamon permanent in the air.

The church is filled and Gray feels a small tug in his hand.

He looks down to see his daughter, her light blue hair pulled in a braid and a white dress covering her.

"Hey kid." He kneels down and pats her head and she grins up at him just like Juvia always did.

"Aren't you supposed to be back there with your mom?"

She nods slowly and pokes his cheek.

"Why are daddy's eyes so sad? Mommy looks beautiful in her big dress. Shouldn't you be happy for her?"

He exhales and smiles softly, her big innocent eyes looking at him.

"I am happy for mommy…daddy is just sad he can't kiss her anymore."

…

Juvia doesn't cry this time but Gray does, her smile less wider and silver where the blue was.

His heart wrenches as they say their vows, another name where his was.

Lucy holds his hand when they kiss and he finds his daughters sad eyes watching him, helping him through it.

…

"Here's her overnight bag, her stuffed dolphin is at the bottom."

"Okay I got it." Lucy grabs the bag and Natsu holds Gray's daughters hand while he leans down and kisses her cheek.

Lucy and Natsu had been lucky when they found out they were soulmates, they had not been when they found out Lucy couldn't get pregnant.

"Thanks for taking her for the night guys…I just need some alone time."

"Of course Gray, I'm always looking for an excuse to see my favorite girl!" Lucy's cheerful voice bringing a smile from the girl.

"I love you sunshine, see you tomorrow."

"Don't be sad daddy, it's okay."

Gray is thirty and Juvia is twenty-nine when it finally hits him that he'll never have her again.

It's late in the night and storming when she shows up at his door, fully soaked and wearing her white reception dress.

She has her arms around herself, her bottom lip shaking and her empty eyes staring at his.

He chuckles and shakes his head, opening the door to welcome her in.

"You really look like you need some hot chocolate.

…

They're laying in his bed and facing ran one another again, their empty cups on the floor next to the bed.

He pulls the mattress off the bedding like they used to have it, the faint smell of paint and smoke lodged in their noses.

She's wearing a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt that smells like him and he won't touch her fully, just small fleeting touches.

He wants to ask what she's doing here, but he knows he'll regret it.

"Juvia loved Gray-Sama."

"I know."

She choked back a sob and he closes his eyes, letting the cool wind run in through the window over his warm skin.

"Juvia loved Gray-Sama so goddamn much."

She grasps his t-shirt and pulls her face into it, fully sobbing as he pets her wet hair.

She lifts her head and their noses touch and Gray kisses her without thinking, his lips crashing into her's and her hands grabbing at him desperately.

They put their life together in that kiss, the tears, the happiness, the sadness, and the anger. They felt it all.

He pulls away and wipes his mouth, turning away from her before Juvia could see his tears.

She wraps and arm around his middle and buries her face into his back.

"Maybe we can work this out, Juvia loved you a lot so maybe we can-"

"Do you hear yourself!?" Gray demands and she jumps and retracts her arm as he stands and paces around the room.

"You keep saying that you "loved" me Juvia! You don't love me anymore, we're not soulmates, we can never be anything anymore."

She stands and nods swiftly, picking up the comforter and shaking it till the familiar painting drops onto the bed.

Juvia picks it up and walks to where he is standing and gives it to him, setting her cheek on his.

"This does, and will always belong to you."

She presses her lips against his one last, final time. His hand grasping her hip and hers pulling at his hair.

And then she was gone.

And he was left with the smell of paint.


End file.
